The invention relates to male external urinary catheters and, more particularly, to an improved sheath for use in a male external catheter urine collection system.
Male incontinence is a not uncommon condition. Its causes are many and diverse, frequently lack of muscular control due to trauma to the subject muscles or nerves.
Many attempts have been made at seeking a satisfactory solution to the problem. Internal catheters are often used with bedridden patients but are generally unsatisfactory for ambulatory men who are otherwise able and wish to lead an active life. A great many external systems have been devised. Each has suffered from one or more deficiencies--an uncomfortable sheath, difficulty in maintaining the sheath in place, closure of a discharge tube due to activities or changes in position of a wearer, leakage around the sheath or in connections between elements of the collection system, and so on.
An object of the present invention, accordingly, is to provide a male external catheter urine collection system and sheath therefor which are easy and comfortable to use and wear, and which remain functional and, substantially leakproof through-out the normal activities of a wearer with an active life-style.